


Nasty

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Just Us, M/M, Sad, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vibrators, not the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 04:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Requested- Connor and Evan go out and have a bit too good of a time.





	Nasty

Evan was lying curled up into Connor’s chest, playing with Snapchat filters on his phone after successfully downloading the app for the first time. He found a face swap filter, and poked Connor’s arm ruthlessly. “Look! Get in the shot, we have to swap faces!”

Connor grunted, leaning down to get into the shot.

Evan made a noise. “Don’t like that. You look weird with my hair.”

Connor scrunched up his nose. “Gross.”

“This was a mistake.”

Connor nodded, laying back down. “Yes.”

“Wait, come back,” Evan pouted. 

Connor quirked an eyebrow at him, but bent down once again.

Evan put a soft kiss on Connor’s cheek. “That’s all.”

Connor smiled, turning his head to kiss Evan properly.

Evan smiled against his lips, letting out a small laugh. 

Connor hummed, shifting Evan up his body so he didn't have bend down to continue the kiss.

Evan put his hands on Connor’s neck, dropping his phone. 

Connor deepened the kiss, working Evan's mouth open with his tongue. His hand pressed onto his boyfriend’s hips.

Evan made a noise, instinctively getting closer to Connor. 

Connor pulled away, eyes lidded. “Hey, so, I had an idea.”

“Huh?” Evan said quietly, watching Connor with careful eyes. 

Connor hummed, his knee shifting between Evan's legs to rock against him. “So, you know how we’re going out with the others later?”

Evan grunted, unsure what Connor was doing. “Uh, yeah? What about it?”

Connor stole another quick kiss. “You also remember that remote control vibe we got?”

Evan gasped, putting two and two together. “Seriously?”

Connor rocked his leg against Evan more firmly. “Mhm.”

Evan grunted again. “You’d risk that?”

Connor smirked. “Oh, absolutely.”

“On me?”

“Only if you're okay with it.”

Evan hesitated. “In front of your sister? In front of _Jared_?”

Connor shrugged. “I'll only be focused on you.”

Evan gulped. “Do it.”

Connor grinned, reaching down to palm Evan. 

Evan groaned, moving his hips a little. 

Connor used his other hand to pop the button on Evan's jeans.

Evan knew he wouldn’t be getting relief now, but it didn’t stop him from being impatient. He pushed his pants down to his thighs.

Connor chuckled, reaching over to grab their lube.

“Uh– Gentle?” Evan asked. 

Connor nodded, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. “However you want.” He stroked Evan carefully, tugging his pants the rest of the way off.

Evan whined, trying to keep his hips still. He managed to smile at Connor through his pleasured expression. 

“So sweet,” Connor cooed, twisting his wrist.

Evan’s smile faded as he moaned. “D-Don’t tease me like this.”

“Sorry,” Connor murmured, kissing him. He pulled his hand away to pour some lube on his fingers, pushing Evan's legs up out of the way.

Evan held his legs in place. He whimpered at the sight of Connor’s fingers covered in lube. 

Connor smirked, meeting Evan's eyes as he pressed a finger into him carefully.

Evan groaned, keeping the eye contact. It had been a while since they’d done this. 

Connor worked him open carefully, eventually easing in a second finger. “Sweet boy.”

Connor’s words always got to Evan. He moaned, having to close his eyes. 

Connor scissored his fingers for a second before hooking them forward to try and find Evan's sweet spot.

Evan’s eyes shot open as he cried out. “Connor!”

Connor smirked, chuckling. “I take it I found it?” He teased, pressing into his prostate again.

Evan nodded, but shouted again. “You really did!”

Connor grinned. “My good boy,” he called, pressing against it one last time.

Evan squealed. “Anything for you!”

Connor smiled, working in a third finger. “You're doing so good.”

Evan hummed, keeping in more moans. Praise was one thing he couldn’t live without. From Connor, anyway. 

Connor stretched Evan for a bit longer before pulling out his fingers, moving to grab the vibrator out of the bedside table.

Evan whined at the empty feeling.

Connor shushed him gently, coating the device in lube. “Ready, babe?”

Evan steeled himself. “Y-Yeah, g-go.”

Connor carefully pressed it in until it was all the way.

Evan groaned the whole process, breathing heavily. 

Once it was in, Connor crawled up Evan's body. “Good?”

Evan nodded. “Y-Yeah.”

Connor grabbed the remote. “Let's test it out, yeah?”

“N-Now?”

Connor grinned. “Gotta make sure it works.”

“You coulda done that before!”

“I could've, yeah.” Connor switched it on low.

Evan squeaked. It wasn’t exactly pleasurable, but not a bad feeling either. He shifted. “O-Oh.”

Connor hummed, angling it towards his prostate. “Tell me when it's in the right place?”

After trial and error, Evan squealed. “There!”

Connor smirked, pressing it into him. 

Suddenly the low setting didn’t feel so low. “C-Connor!” Evan exclaimed. 

Connor chuckled. “You're already dripping, sweetie.”

“I-I know!” Evan whined. 

Connor smiled. “I'll just have to clean you up then.” He switched the vibe off, shifting down to clean Evan off with his tongue.

Evan gasped. “Connor! You’re such a t-tease!”

Connor shrugged, pulling Evan's boxers and pants back up onto his legs.

Evan sat up, feeling strange. “What if they find out?”

“Don't let them. If they do, then they'll know.” He shrugged. “That's all there is to it.”

“It’s all on me?!”

“No, it's not. Just, they'll know. It's fine.”

“I can sit by you, right?”

“Of course, sweetie.”

“Thank god,” Evan said. “It’ll be fine then. Right? Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Evan smiled. “I love you?”

“I love you too.” 

“Aw, thanks.”

Connor chuckled. “It's almost time to go.”

Evan pouted. “Carry me.”

“I can't carry you into the restaurant, babe.”

“Ugh.”

Connor offered his hand. “Get up, babe.”

“But it feels weird.”

“You gotta get used to it.”

“You’re rude.”

Connor pulled him up.

“Rude!”

Connor just laughed. “How do you feel?”

“Full,” Evan mumbled. 

Connor smiled. “I love you.”

“Then carry me!”

“I can't, Ev! It's not allowed!”

“Sue them!”

“No!”

“Carry me to the car.” 

“Fine,” Connor huffed, pocketing the vibe remote. “C’mere.”

Evan grinned and hugged himself to Connor. 

Connor lifted him up, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Evan closed his eyes, clinging to Connor tightly. 

Connor carried him out to the car, setting him on his feet beside it. “Gotta get in now, babe.”

Evan groaned. “Hate that.”

Connor laughed, kissing him softly and pulling open the door for him. 

Evan slowly got in, making a face when he sat down. “Ugh.”

Connor closed his door, shuffling around to slide into the drivers side. “You good?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah. Hungry though.”

Connor smiled, leaning over to kiss Evan's cheek before starting up the car.

\----

Evan smiled. “Hey, we’re there!”

Connor nodded. “We are!”

“I want chicken nuggets.” 

“Don't know if they have that, babe.”

“Seriously?”

Connor shrugged. “Not everywhere sells chicken nuggets.”

“I hate that.”

Connor laughed. “I know, babe.”

“Carry me.”

“Can't.”

“Just testing you!”

Connor chuckled, offering Evan his hand. “Quick kiss?”

“Please!”

Connor pulled Evan into a kiss.

Evan kept it soft and sweet. 

Connor pulled away after a second. “We have to go inside.”

“I know. But Jared won’t tease us if we kiss out here.”

“He’ll tease us anyway.”

“You’re right. False hope.”

Connor laughed. “Let's go.”

\-----

Evan walked closely to Connor, mostly because he loved him, but in part because it hid the funny way he took his steps. He could see that Jared was waving at them from a booth in the corner. 

Connor led them over, sliding into the empty booth seat.

Evan stayed quiet and slid in next to Connor. 

“Hi,” Connor greeted. “Are we late?”

Jared shook his head. “Not at all!”

Zoe was seated on the other side, pressed between Jared and Alana. “Maybe a little late,” she joked. 

Connor snorted. “Evan didn't want to get out of bed.”

Alana raised an eyebrow, but Zoe cut her off. “You were still sleeping this late?”

Jared turned to Evan. “Aren't you usually awake at like the break of dawn?”

Evan scoffed. “He didn’t say I was asleep.”

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“I can enjoy the comfort of bed without being asleep!”

“Right,” Jared smirked. “Sure.”

Zoe took a sip of the drink she’d already ordered. “At least tease them about something that’s not blatantly obvious.”

Connor laughed. “Look, we have a healthy relationship, okay?”

Zoe nodded. “I know! You’re doing well!”

Jared hummed in agreement. “I always figured Evan would have an intense sex life when he eventually found a guy- or girl.”

Evan stared at him. “Eventually?!”

Jared shrugged, grinning. Connor put a hand on Evan's knee beneath the table.

Evan remained composed. “I’m more capable than you, Jared, and you know it.”

Jared laughed. “I mean, probably.”

Connor's hand shifted up.

Evan clenched his jaw. “It’s true.”

Alana nodded. “He’s kinda got you there, Jared.”

Jared shrugged. “Enough about that, how have you guys been? Other that the apparent copious amounts of sex, that is.”

Connor laughed, his hand shifting into Evan's lap. “Good! Evan got promoted last month.”

Evan closed his legs. “I did! It came with a raise. Now we don’t have to eat ramen at the end of every month when our money gets thin.”

“That's great,” Jared smiled. “See, Ev? Being an adult isn't that hard, right?”

Evan frowned. “It’s extremely difficult, what fantasy are you living in?”

Jared rolled his eyes. “I was trying to be optimistic.”

Connor pressed down with his hand.

Evan felt the blood go to his cheeks, but remained calm as best he could. “Well, I’m a pessimist.”

“So it seems.” Jared cut off as the waitress approached, asking what drinks they wanted.

Evan waited for Connor to order for both of them. 

Once everyone told her their drinks, she scurried off and Alana launched into some story about her cousin who was a waitress. Connor took the opportunity to work Evan lightly through his jeans. 

Evan was grateful that their friends were polite enough to pay attention to Alana’s tangent. He was visibly very red and breathing deeply, his jaw clenched hard. 

Connor leaned over. “You good?”

Evan nodded. “O-Of course.”

Connor gave him a smile as he turned back to the conversation. His hand didn't let up.

Evan gulped. He was already getting hard, and Connor hadn’t even turned the toy on yet. It was going to be a long meal. 

Connor continued working Evan up through his jeans, not letting up until the waitress returned with their drinks. He removed his hand as the beverages were passed out.

Evan let out a breath of relief. He quickly slid his drink over and began sipping it. 

The waitress took their food orders, scurrying off once again. Connor's hand slipped into his pocket once she was gone. He switched the vibe on low.

Evan nearly choked, a stream of water dribbling down his chin. He shot a look at Connor before cleaning his mess, his movements stiff. 

Jared snorted. “Evan, you good?”

Evan nodded, coughing. “I-I just swallowed, um, wrong.” He coughed again. 

Jared eyed him. “Right. Anyway, Alana, you were saying?” 

Connor smirked, his hand once again on Evan's knee.

Evan didn’t even realize Alana launching back into a story. He felt himself leaning toward Connor’s warmth, but didn’t dare make a sound.

Connor glanced at him, smiling. He soothingly ran his hand up and down Evan's thigh.

Evan bit his tongue. He felt a knot in his stomach. Soon, his head was on Connor’s shoulder. 

Jared glanced over, but quickly brushed it off. Connor turned the vibe up.

Evan tensed, his breath catching. He hoped Alana was loud enough to cover the whine that managed to escape his lips. His hand clutched Connor’s wrist. 

Connor smirked, pulling Evan's hand off his wrist to instead lace their fingers together. “Jared's suspicious,” he murmured. “Don't let him find out.”

Evan shuddered, nodding. “I-I won’t.”

Connor brought their joint hands back to Evan's lap, pressing down.

Evan whined again. He squirmed a little. 

Jared eyed him. Connor pressed down harder, turning the vibe up further.

Evan grabbed his cup and sipped at his drink in determination to be quiet. All it did was draw Zoe’s attention too. 

Connor cleared his throat, bringing his and Evan's hand up to rest on the table instead. “So, Zoe, you were telling me something about a crush?”

Evan breathed heavily around his straw, but tried to stay calm. 

Zoe nodded, eyeing Evan for a moment before looking at Connor. “Yeah, it’s just an infatuation, though. No big deal.”

Connor scoffed. “How do you know?” 

“Because it always is,” Zoe said. “I get over crushes so easily. It’s more like a quick little fixation.”

Connor shot her a look. “Maybe it's because you never go for any of them.”

“Maybe that’s because going for them is terrifying?” Zoe offered. 

Connor turned the vibe up a bit more. “But you'll never get anywhere if you don't!”

Evan nearly squealed. 

Zoe shook her head. “If someone likes me, they can talk to me first.” She paused. “That sounds a little hypocritical, though.”

Connor scoffed. “You think?”

“Leave me alone, it’s hard to find someone you’re not already friends with. And you’re all gay.”

Connor shrugged. “Whatever.” At least he'd effectively made them forget about Evan.

Evan looked up at Connor. “Wh-When’ll the food be here?” he whispered. 

Connor hummed. “Soon.”

Evan gulped. “Now?”

“Be patient.”

“‘M hungry.”

Connor was cut off as the waitress returned, passing out their food. 

Evan shot a smug smile at Connor as his plate was put down. “Didn’t have to be patient,” he teased. 

Connor turned the vibe up in response.

Evan gasped, dropping the french fry he’d picked up. His hands were shaking and it was incredibly difficult for him to be quiet. 

“Eat, Evan.” Connor smirked.

Evan glanced at the others, who didn’t seem to be watching him. He gulped and picked up his fry again, nearly missing because of how unstable his hand was. 

Connor hummed, munching on his own food smugly. 

Evan managed to eat a few fries and one of his chicken tenders. He found himself leaning on Connor again. 

“How are you?” Connor asked quietly.

“I-I’m okay,” Evan answered. 

“Yeah?” Connor turned it up more. It was almost all the way up.

Evan squeaked, doing his best to hold in a moan. “Y-Yeah.”

Connor made sure no one was paying attention before leaning down to whisper in Evan's ear. “I want you to cum for me like a good boy.”

Evan was having a hard time breathing. “R-Right now?” He wanted to be good for Connor, but it would be risky. 

Connor nodded. 

Evan gulped, putting his food down. “B-But they’ll know.”

Connor shook his head. “They won't, if you keep quiet.”

Evan gripped Connor’s hand tightly. “I-I don’t know if I can.”

“I think you can, but if you wanna stop all you have to do is say.”

Evan whined. “No, I can do it!”

Connor chuckled. “Yeah?”

Evan waited for Zoe to stop looking at him. “I-I can.”

Connor kissed his cheek. “Go on, then.”

Evan squirmed, letting the toy’s angle change. “T-Turn it up,” he pleaded. 

Connor smirked, turning it up until it was just short of max power.

Evan whimpered, moving bit by bit to get the best use of the vibrations. Eventually, he found it. He bit down hard on his tongue, but didn’t feel the pain through the ecstasy. 

Connor waited until there was a wet patch forming on Evan's jeans to turn the vibe up the rest of the way.

Evan couldn’t stand it. His face was buried in Connor’s shoulder and his legs shook. Small sounds came muffled from his mouth as he was overstimulated. 

Luckily, Evan's noises couldn't be heard over the general bustle of the diner, so it just looked like he was leaning into Connor's side affectionately. Connor didn't turn the vibe down.

Evan was breathing hard. “C-Connor _please_.” In his daze, he forgot people could see them. 

Connor shushed him as a reminder to keep his voice down. “Please what?”

“I-I need you,” Evan whimpered. 

Connor's eyes darkened. “Can you wait?”

“I don’t kn-know.”

Connor cooed softly. “Do you wanna go to the bathroom?”

Evan gulped. “Please.” 

Connor pulled his jacket off, handing it over. “Go on. I'll be there in a minute.”

Evan quickly tied the jacket around his waist and stumbled out of the booth, nearly tripping a waiter on his way to the bathroom. 

Connor cleared his throat. “Sorry,” he apologized. “He needed a minute.”

Zoe raised an eyebrow. “Is he okay? Did he take his medicine?”

Connor nodded. “He's fine. Just needed a breather.” He glanced back to the bathroom door. “I should probably go check on him, though.”

Zoe’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe Jared could instead.”

Connor's lips twitched. “You know he can't.”

“He is Evan’s best friend…” Zoe trailed off, teasing. 

Connor hummed, already standing up. “Talk to me when you've been on a date.” He turned on his heel, striding towards the bathroom.

Zoe blinked. “Damn.”

Jared snorted. “They're gonna fuck.’’

“I know,” Zoe said, stabbing her salad with her fork. “They’re nasty.”

Jared nodded. “So nasty.”

“Just act like you didn’t notice.”

Jared laughed. “You mean like usual?”

Zoe nodded. “Yeah.” She looked at Alana. “You good?”

Alana blinked. “They're gonna what?”

Zoe gave her a look. “They’re having sex.”

Alana jolted. “ _Here_?!”

Jared laughed. “Don't worry about it, Alana.”

\------

Connor stepped into the bathroom, glancing around to check for strangers. “Evan?” He shuffled over to the stalls. 

A whine came from the stall at the end. 

Connor hurried in, locking the door behind him. 

Evan was leaned against the wall, his pants haphazardly pushed down to his thighs. His hand was already moving the toy in and out of himself. He’d been truly desperate. 

Connor shuddered at the sight before him. “My sweet boy,” he purred. “Do you want me to fuck you or are you gonna get yourself off on the toy again?”

Evan whimpered. “I-I need _you_.”

Connor smirked down at him. “Look at you. Covered in your own cum and so strung out for me in a diner bathroom.” He ghosted his fingers over Evan's cheek. “My good boy.”

Evan nodded, whining. “P-Please, Connor, let me be good for you.” He leaned into Connor’s touch. 

Connor switched the vibe off. “Take it out.”

Evan took a moment to catch his breath, feeling a little weak from the stimulation loss. Slowly, he took the toy out. 

Connor took it, dropping it onto his jacket which had been discarded onto the floor. He unfastened his belt, pulling it off. “Hands.”

Evan held his hands out, leaning more on the wall for support. 

Connor easily fastened them together with his belt. He undid his pants before pausing to pull Evan's down to his knees. “Flip. Face the wall.”

Evan turned around. “Please,” he whispered. 

Connor shushed him, pulling a packet of lube from his pocket as he pushed his pants and boxers down. He tore it open, spreading it on himself. 

Evan could hear what Connor was doing over the faint bathroom music. He stayed still in patience. 

Connor quickly lined himself up, his hands on Evan's hips as he pushed in faster than usual.

Evan yelped, his forehead pressed against the wall. 

Connor grunted as he quickly bottomed out, pulling Evan's hips back into his own. “Good?”

Evan nodded, groaning. “G-Give me a second.”

Connor stilled, pressing a kiss to the back of Evan's neck.

Evan caught his breath and tested himself, moving a little around Connor.

Connor's breathed hitched and he thrusted shallowly in question.

Evan moaned in approval, moving again. 

Connor shushed him. “Someone might come in, sweetie. Don't get too loud.” Despite his words, he didn't go easy. His thrusts were harsh and fast.

Evan found it very hard not to be loud, and considered it unfair. He kept his moaning down, but felt bitter about it. 

One of Connor's hands snaked around to Evan's front. “You were so good out there, Sweetie. So hot.”

Evan shuddered. “R-Really?” he managed. “It- It was all for you.”

Connor angled towards Evan's prostate as he took him in hand, working him harshly. They had to be fast, before someone came looking for them. “You're so good Evan. So pretty for me.”

Evan swallowed a loud groan. He let quiet whimpers out occasionally. “T-Thanks,” he whispered. “Y-You feel really good.”

Connor shuddered, hips snapping aggressively. “'M not gonna last,” he murmured. “You looked so good, Evan. My good boy. Don't you want to cum for me, babe?”

Evan nodded, his eyes watering with pleasure. “C-Can I? Please?” He moved his hips weakly. 

“Yes,” Connor groaned softly. “Cum for me.” His hand worked Evan harder.

Evan whined, only taking a few more strokes and thrusts until he was coming again, shaking, tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Connor pulled out just in time, cumming onto Evan's skin with a moan.

Evan panted. “S-Shit.”

Connor shuddered as he came down. “God damn.”

Evan whimpered again. He really wanted a hug. 

Connor pulled his pants up, fastening them. “One second, sweetie.” He grabbed some toilet paper and cleaned Evan up, redressing him as well. He turned him around, undoing the belt. “You want a hug?”

Evan looked up at Connor sweetly and nodded. “Please?”

Connor chuckled, pulling Evan close. 

Evan wrapped his arms around Connor and buried his face in Connor’s chest. 

Connor buried his nose in Evan's hair, holding him tightly. “I love you.”

Evan hummed. “I love you too.”


End file.
